


stumbling, falling (if you move forward, it's fine)

by mewantcandy



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Gen, I Come With The Night (A3!), Spoilers, icwtn but kazu is tadano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewantcandy/pseuds/mewantcandy
Summary: The topic slowly shifted to Izumi’s regular tips and tricks, but Kazunari found himself only half listening. Actually, if Kazunari thought about it enough -- which he didn’t necessarily want to do -- he’d find that Tadano was somewhat similar to the person he’d been before. Of course, he’d never been as outwardly hostile as Tadano was, but Kazunari found himself sinking into the old familiarity of wanting to be alone and yet still wanting someone to take notice of him.In which Kazunari is saddled with unnecessary feelings, and his castmates help him out.
Relationships: Miyoshi Kazunari & Chigasaki Itaru, Miyoshi Kazunari & Settsu Banri, Miyoshi Kazunari & Tachibana Izumi, Miyoshi Kazunari & Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	stumbling, falling (if you move forward, it's fine)

**Author's Note:**

> kind of character study, kind of projecting. this is an au where kazunari is the support cast in i come with the night (mankai's first mixed play) instead of misumi. that said, spoilers ahead for ICWTN, since it hasn't come into EN yet. also, mild spoilers for kazunari's mankai playback story, and his museum card story, but it's not exactly canon compliant with the museum story.
> 
> some of the lines are straight from either ICWTN, or either of the aforementioned kazunari backstage stories.
> 
> mostly self indulgent. thanks to miyu for reading over it!
> 
> the title is from houkago midnight, which fuckin' bops if you haven't heard it yet. and yes, the summary is an ace attorney reference.

“Can we do that scene one more time?” Izumi said, looking down at her script. The four actors in front of her gave various forms of assent, then Banri spoke up, sounding every bit as excitable as his role should have been.

“I mean, don’t you have any concerns? I’ll hear you out any time!”

“... no, not really.” Kazunari averted his gaze, staring pointedly down at his feet. “I’m fine.” There was a certain energy -- or, rather, _lack_ of energy -- in Kazunari’s character, Tadano, that Kazunari was all too familiar with, and yet was completely foreign to at the same time.

“Honestly, you can tell me anytime!” Banri’s character, Shinbashi-sensei, insisted. “No matter what it is, I--”

Kazunari cut him off. “We’re changing classrooms next.” He ignored the tightening feeling in his chest, slung his imaginary bag over his shoulder, and stalked a few steps away, pretending to leave the classroom with his shoulders hunched and earphones plugged in. “Ah, oi--!”

“And cut!” Izumi said. There was a pleased smile on her face. “I think that’s okay for today,” she said, and Itaru nodded immediately, clapping his hands twice to gather everyone around.

“Yay! Good job, everyone!” Kazunari exclaimed, quickly slipping back out of character as they gathered into a loose circle. A quiet murmur of congratulations and _good job_ s went around the group for a moment before quieting down.

“Let’s start the meeting, okay?”

“Ye~s!”

“Itaru-kun’s role as the two-faced teacher is quite interesting this time, isn’t it?” Tsumugi said. Izumi nodded in agreement. “It was like this in Alex in Wonderland, too, but isn’t it hard getting two roles, Itaru-san?”

“Different roles, huh?” A mystical sort of quality seeped into Itaru’s words. “It’s kinda like a chuunibyou, right? In that case, Itaru-san is G for that.”

Kazunari snorted out a quiet laugh that he quickly smothered, as Banri said, “Yeah, well, this guy’s two-faced on any regular day anyway.”

“Well… you’re not wrong.” Itaru shrugged. “I asked the Spring Troupe for some tips about how to flesh out the role and stuff.” A thoughtful look crossed over Izumi’s face, and Tsumugi added, “I asked everyone in the Winter Troupe for advice, too.”

“Ah, Tsumu-Tsumu’s role as a phys ed teacher is totally different from the usual you, isn’t it?” Kazunari piped in. Tsumugi laughed sheepishly and nodded. “That’s right,” he said. “But that’s why it’s fun.”

“Your character’s pretty different from your usual personality yourself, y’know, Kazunari?” Itaru said. Kazunari laughed. “That’s right, isn’t it?” he said. “But, well, everyone in the Summer Troupe told me to do my best~”

The topic slowly shifted to Izumi’s regular tips and tricks, but Kazunari found himself only half listening. Actually, if Kazunari thought about it enough -- which he didn’t necessarily want to do -- he’d find that Tadano was somewhat similar to the person he’d been before. Of course, he’d never been as outwardly _hostile_ as Tadano was, but Kazunari found himself sinking into the old familiarity of wanting to be alone and yet still wanting someone to take notice of him.

He didn’t like that. Not really. It made him uncertain, unsteady, and he knew it. He could hear the way Tadano’s words were just a bit bright in some places, and just a bit dark in others, in ways that didn’t quite make sense.

“Then, we’ll leave it here today,” Itaru said, clapping his hands together. “Otsu.”

“Good job, everyone!” Kazunari cheered as he snapped back to attention, a wide grin on his face.

“Good work, all,” Banri said, looking uninterested as always. Tsumugi smiled. “Good work,” he said, gaze sliding over to Izumi, who took that as her cue to enter.

“Everyone, there’s something I’d like to ask of you.”

“What’s up?” Kazunari asked.

“I’m going on a school visit with Tsumugi-san and Tasuku-san,” she said. Tsumugi nodded in agreement. “Mhm. After practice the other day, I was talking with Tasuku about a former high school teacher, and we thought we might go see them.”

“Aside from role preparation, it might also be useful for dailies and small jokes, so… why don’t you all go visit your old schools, too?”

“Ah.”

An awkward atmosphere washed over the room. Izumi looked surprised, turning to Tsumugi for help. Kazunari’s eyes darted to the side, and he bit his tongue, trying to suppress his usual urge to break the silence.

“Banri-kun?” Izumi said first, eyes slightly narrowed as she tried to assess the situation. Banri just shrugged. “When I changed my career plan, I kind of got embarrassed. Haven’t talked to him in a long time, and anyway, I was a problem child, so I don’t think I have a good impression.”

“He’s a teacher who looked after you, so I don’t think that would be the case,” Tsumugi said. Banri hesitated, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Then, “Well, it’s a bit late, but I suppose I’ll give him a word of thanks.”

Izumi grinned, pumping a fist in the air. “Great! What about you, Itaru-san?” Itaru looked away awkwardly. “Mm… I didn’t really actively interact with my teachers back in high school, so I doubt any of them remember me.”

“Eh, so it’s the opposite, right?” Izumi said. “Weren’t there any teachers who left an impression on _you?_ Like a modern Japanese teacher like the one you play as, maybe?”

“Ah.” Itaru’s face scrunched up a bit. “There might be one… But it’s been a few years. I don’t think they remember me, anyway.”

“Is that so…?” Izumi sighed softly, then turned to Kazunari. “What about you Kazunari-kun?”

“Well… same as Itarun, I guess,” he said thoughtfully. “I was pretty much a good kid, didn’t really cause a lot of problems. Never really acted out in class and I was only noisy during break times, so…” He shrugged, letting his sentence trail off. “High school was pretty normal, if I do say so. Teachers liked me enough, I guess, but they weren’t all that… _Woah,_ y’know?”

“Then, like Itaru-kun, could you have a teacher who left a particular impression on you?”

Kazunari hesitated at the question. “W-well… I’m not sure. Not really.” How could he tell them that he’d spent his high school time avoiding the classroom as much as he could, keeping away from the disappointed stares of teachers who had heard who he was in middle school but never quite delivered in high school? “I didn’t really hang out with the teachers as much as my classmate, you know?” He shrugged.

Izumi pouted. “Then, how about the both of you accompany Banri-kun to his school?”

Kazunari and Itaru exchanged a glance. “Huh?”

“It’s your chance to meet a real hot-blooded teacher!” Izumi exclaimed, pumping her fists in the air. “Besides, Itaru-san, you’re the lead role this time, and Kazunari-kun, your character’s a student who goes through a change in perspective by the end, so wouldn’t it be good for both of you to get a taste of the school atmosphere?”

“Kantoku-chan, aren’t you turning into the hot-blooded character archetype, too?” Banri pointed out. Izumi stuck her tongue out.

“Banri-kun’s old teacher… I kind of want to meet him, too,” Tsumugi said. Itaru sighed. “Well, it can’t be helped. I guess I’ll go.”

“Then, I’ll go, too!” Kazunari said immediately. The words came from his mouth before he could think about them, his fear of being left out overcoming him for a moment, but everyone else looked satisfied with his response, so he supposed he’d said the right thing.

“Then we’ll all go!” Izumi said. “Itaru-san, you’ll drive us, right?”

Itaru sighed. “Yes, yes.”

\---

“We got the entry pass,” Tsumugi said, waving the laminated paper around and causing it to make that wbuwbubwuwbuw sound that Kazunari snorted at. “Shall we wander around inside?”

“It’s a weekend, so no one’s here,” Itaru said, looking around. “It’s pretty quiet.”

Banri shrugged. “The old man said he’d meet us once he finishes with the club he’s supervising, so I guess we can kill time until then.”

“Then let’s go to Setzer’s classroom!” Kazunari proposed, slinging his arm around Banri’s shoulders. Banri huffed and pushed his arm off. “Where else would we go?” Itaru said with a shit-eating grin on his face. Banri huffed.

“Fine, fine. I’ll lead the way.”

\---

“How about you, Kazunari? What kind of student were you?”

Kazunari jolted in surprise, having been tuned out of the conversation for the past few minutes as he stared aimlessly at the announcements tacked on the bulletin board at the back of the classroom. “Huh?” he said, looking around. Itaru, Banri, and Tsumugi all looked at him curiously. He laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sorry, kinda conked out. In high school? I mean… I was a good student, I think! I listened in class and stuff, and then sometimes I would hang out with my classmates after class…” Kazunari’s voice trailed off as he wondered about it. He would go with whichever classmates offered after class, sometimes, but on many days, he tended to just go home, waving everyone off with a grin. “Really, I wasn’t all that interesting.”

“You? Not interesting?” Banri snorted. “I find that kinda hard to believe.”

Kazunari laughed. “You should have seen me in middle school, then,” he said, nudging the back of the chair Banri was seated on. “I was totally super serious! Studied all the time, and I had black hair, and glasses! Even less interesting.”

Itaru raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure we’re still talking about you?”

“Yep!” Kazunari grinned sheepishly. “The past me… well, let’s say I like me better now that I’m way more interesting!”

“... maybe _eccentric_ is the word,” Banri mumbled. Kazunari laughed, patting his head. Banri hissed and slapped his hand away. “As suspected,” Itaru said, “Kazunari’s the one who’s most attached to the classroom, huh?”

Kazunari shrugged, looking away. “You could say that!” he said easily, knowing that that assessment was inaccurate. The place Kazunari was most attached to… now, that would be his dorm, wouldn't it? And before that, it would have been… actually, he didn't know. Tsumugi laughed softly, though Kazunari didn’t miss the halfway-concerned look he was thrown.

Ah, jeez.

“In the end, it kind of suits us, huh?” Tsumugi said. There was a beat of silence, before Banri spoke up again. “Maybe I’ll go to the rooftop,” he mumbled. “It’s been a while.”

“I’ll go with,” Itaru said, already getting up to his feet. Kazunari bit back a comment about high school manga clichés. “Tsumugi-san, Kazunari, what about you guys?”

“I’d like to see the flowerbeds and the animal shed,” Tsumugi mused softly, tapping his chin with his finger. “Sakuya told me about them, so I’m quite curious.”

“If that’s the case,” Kazunari said, hopping to his feet, “then I’ll go along with Tsumu-Tsumu! Don’t want anyone getting lost, right?” He bounced on his heels, making something like a half-puppy face at Tsumugi. He didn’t want to be left wandering the grounds alone, after all.

Tsumugi smiled patiently, looking as though he knew something that Kazunari didn’t. “Of course,” he said.

\---

“The flowers are pretty, aren’t they?” Tsumugi asked, crouched down by the flower bed. Kazunari hummed in agreement, holding the petal of a pretty red poppy gently between his fingers. “Yeah.” A few different species of flowers were growing around the flower bed, a small sea of whites and reds, pinks and purples.

“Do you know these flowers?” Kazunari asked softly. He recognized the pink ones -- hibiscus flowers, the ones he tended to favor the most. Tsumugi hummed and nodded.

“Hibiscus flowers, of course,” he said, pointing at them. “And the red poppies. Edelweiss flowers over here,” Tsumugi continues, touching the white petals. “They’re not usually supposed to be found at such low altitudes, so I don’t suppose they’ll be living very long. And asters.”

Kazunari hummed, following along with his eyes, fingers running carefully over them. “You know a lot, don’t you, Tsumu-Tsumu?” he said quietly. Tsumugi laughed. “I suppose so,” he said. “I’ve had a lot of time to study them.”

The two of them stayed in silence for a moment before Tsumugi spoke up. “Kazunari-kun?”

“Mh?”

“You…” He hesitated for a while. “Kazunari-kun seems to dislike his past a lot, doesn’t he?”

Kazunari froze up. “Eh?” He let out an awkward laugh. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Tsumu-Tsumu. I’m totally fine with my past!”

“Are you?”

_Was he?_

“... I think so,” Kazunari said softly, huffing as he leaned back to sit on the walkway beside the dirt. “I don’t dislike it, I really don’t! But, like, it’s a time I’d rather not think about, that’s all.”

“Was it not good?” Tsumugi made his way over, sitting on the floor next to Kazunari, who sighed and looked up at the sky. “Well, it wasn’t _bad,”_ he said. “But it was… lonely.” Nothing like the all-consuming warmth he’d found at Mankai Company. “I had friends, but not, like-- _friends,_ you know? Not like what I have now.”

Not like the bright grins and the teasing jabs and the love and affection that remained a constant undercurrent despite harsh words. “High school was when I started being the Kazunari you all know now,” he said. “And it’s not like it’s _bad._ I like me like this! But compared to now, it’s just kind of…”

Artificial? Manufactured? Forced? Something like that.

“I just kind of breezed through high school as quickly as possible. The number of pics I took…” He shook his head amusedly. “Everything was for the sake of the past, or for the future. The present… not so much.” He laughed sheepishly. “Sorry, I rambled on, huh? I’m sure Tsumu-Tsumu’s getting bored.”

“No, no!” Tsumugi shook his head, smiling softly. “It’s fine. I like learning more about you too.” He paused. “You mentioned a teacher who might have had an impact on you, right? Is it okay if I ask you about them?”

Kazunari hummed, tapping his fingers against his thighs as he tried to come up with the words. He’d never been that good with words, after all. He sort of envied Tsuzuru and Homare like that. “It was… back in middle school, I guess.”

His eyes skimmed over the flowers letting himself ponder over their colors for a moment -- red, white, purple, pink, soft, gentle, safe -- before he spoke up again. “I was usually a good kid, but, like, one day I cut classes for the first time.”

The memory sent a sort of panic into his veins, the familiar kind of panic that he remembered every time he cut class, even though it was a more common occurrence these days. “I went to our art classroom, and just… started painting. A bright blue sky… something like a landscape photo that I saw out of the window everyday. Kind of boring, if you ask me.

“And so I ended up hanging out there whenever things got too heavy. My old art teacher always let me in, anyway. He allowed me to paint stuff whenever I wanted, even if it was all just common landscapes. He always took the time to check on me, and a few times he scolded me if I stayed in there for too long.” Kazunari laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tsumugi nodded along to the story. “Then, if we went to visit him… he’d probably remember you, right?”  
  
“Eh?” Kazunari pouted. “I’m… not sure, honestly.” He didn’t think he was someone exceptionally memorable, and even if he was, it probably wasn’t for all the right reasons. Tsumugi hummed. “It’s certainly worth a try, though, right?” he said.

Kazunari paused. “Well… if you think I should, then I don’t see why not?”

It seemed to Kazunari that Tsumugi was pretty insistent on him meeting with his middle school teacher, so it probably would have been rude to keep saying no. And Kazunari wasn’t sure he could deal with Tsumugi’s disappointed face if he refused.

Except, if anything, the corners of Tsumugi’s lips twitched down into a frown, and Kazunari felt that familiar feeling of unrest bubble up again. “Kazunari-kun,” Tsumugi said slowly. Kazunari hung his head, somehow feeling like a child who’d been admonished. “I don’t want you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, alright?”

Kazunari bit his lip. “It’s not like I’m uncomfortable with it, Tsumu-Tsumu!” he insisted. “It’s just… well, it’s not something I ever really thought about or considered.”

Tsumugi nodded in understanding. “I understand,” he said, even though Kazunari thought that Tsumugi definitely couldn’t. “Please don’t feel pressured, alright? Do what you’d like to do, and we’ll be here to support you.” His attention turned back to the flowers, and his fingers traced carefully over the petals.

Kazunari hummed in the silence, unsure of what to say. “If I do,” he said carefully, watching as Tsumugi half-turned toward him. “Would you guys go with me?”

Tsumugi smiled. “Of course we’ll accompany you.”

The assurance made the knot in his chest disappear. Once, Kazunari had enjoyed being by himself. He hadn’t minded the solitude, the peace and quiet. But now, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to stand there alone.

“Don’t worry, Kazunari-kun.” He offered Kazunari a soft, gentle smile, reaching over to pet Kazunari’s hair like he’d gently touched the flower petals earlier. As though Kazunari was something soft and precious. It didn’t feel horrible, or patronizing. Maybe Tsumugi was just that nice of a person.

“I’m not worrying, Tsumu-Tsumu,” he assured. “I’m just… I don’t know. It’s been so long. What do I even tell him?”

“Hm.” Tsumugi shrugs. “Maybe you won’t have to say anything at all.”

Kazunari blinks. “That’s not really a good conversation if it’s just one person talking, y’know?” he says with a little laugh. Tsumugi laughs in return, standing up straight and dusting dirt off his pants.

“You’ll understand what I mean, hopefully,” he said, holding a hand out. Kazunari took it, and Tsumugi pulled him up with surprising strength. “Let’s go. I’m sure Itaru-kun and Banri-kun will be looking for us.”

\---

“Thank you for showing us around the place,” Tsumugi said, as the group of them made their way back out to the exit. Kazunari nodded along, scrolling through the pictures on his phone. “Mhm! I got a lot of super cute rabbit pics.”

Azumi-sensei smiled at them. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourselves,” he said. Then he tilted his head. “Hey, actually, Usui’s in the same theater company you guys are in, right? Please do something about him.”

“Did something happen?” Banri asked, raising an eyebrow. Azumi-sensei stared with a deadpan expression. “He’s writing nonsensical things on his career planning survey and handing it in.”

Kazunari snorted, hiding a laugh from behind his hand. He could guess what Masumi might have written.

“Our Masumi-kun has caused you trouble,” Itaru said with a sheepish smile, turning on his charm. Azumi-sensei raised an eyebrow. “Were you related to him?”

Banri snorted and elbowed Itaru. “Weren’t you his brother or something?” he asked with a smirk. Itaru’s charming smile didn’t drop as he elbowed Banri back. “Don’t say things like that now. It’ll get complicated.”

“Anyway, we’re all like family, aren’t we?” Kazunari cut in quickly, before Banri and Itaru could start arguing. “‘Cause we all live together.” Azumi-sensei laughed lightly. “Is that so? Y’know, even when I asked him if he had any secondary aspirations, he said he didn’t.”

“Can’t you just write T-U?” Banri asked, grinning when Azumi-sensei gave him a laugh in return. There was something about their quiet familiarity that made Kazunari bite his lip and fall silent as their banter continued.

Kazunari watched quietly as Azumi-sensei talked a bit more, giving Banri a pat on the head that Banri swatted away. There was a fondness in his eyes when he talked to Banri, when he talked about how Masumi was doing, when he asked what Sakuya was up to.

“What about you?”

“Eh?”

Kazunari blinked, then offered a grin. “Sorry! I kinda zoned out.” He ignored the questioning look Banri shot him. “What’s up, Zumi-sensei?”

Azumi-sensei looked at him. “What kind of student were you?” he asked again, patiently. Kazunari puffed his cheeks out. “Well…” he said slowly, thinking his answer through. “I’m still a student, and me and Setzer both go to Amabi, so you could ask him,” he said. “But I’m a good kid, not like Setzer, y’know?”

“Kazunari, what the fu--!”

“Language,” came three simultaneous admonishments.

Kazunari laughed. “What about you, Zumi-sensei?” he asked. Azumi-sensei stared at him for a moment. “I used to act out a lot too, like this problem kid over here,” he said, jabbing a thumb in Banri’s direction and earning another protest. “My teachers probably had a hell of a time trying to wrangle me up.”

“No way. You’re such a stickler, though!” Banri complained. Azumi-sensei laughed. “You’re forgetting that teachers were once students too,” he said, giving Banri a flick on the forehead. “Pfft, maybe that’s why I liked you so much, Settsu.”

“The heck does that mean?” Banri asked indignantly.

“Well…” Azumi-sensei shrugged. “I’m speakin’ for myself here, but teachers tend to look over kids who remind them of themselves, y’know?”

\---

“Hey, Kazunari.”

“Mm?”

It was just the two of them in the car. They’d dropped Banri and Tsumugi off at the market because they had errands to run, so Kazunari was settled into the passenger seat of Itaru’s nice car, phone out as he idly flicked through his timeline.

“Awful quiet today, aren’t you?”

Kazunari froze, then an uneasy laugh slipped past his lips. “Sorry,” he said. “I think I’m just tired. We’ve been out all day, y’know?”

“You’ve been out of it all day,” Itaru said. Cutting straight to the point, huh? That was _so_ like Itaru when he was being serious. Kazunari pushed down the heaviness in his throat, but as he opened his mouth to answer, Itaru continued, “I think I’m gonna go visit my old high school.”

Kazunari blinked. “Oh. Oh?” He grinned. “Nice. What made you change your mind?”

Itaru shrugged, slowing the car down as they approached a red light. “Don’t know. Maybe meeting a real-life hot-blooded teacher triggered an event flag or something.” The car came to a stop, and Itaru shifted in his seat to look at Kazunari.

Kazunari, unable to look away, placed his phone down on his lap. “What about you?” Itaru asked. “You going to give Fukou a visit?” There was a certain look in his eye that Kazunari hadn’t ever seen on Itaru, before the older man turned away and set his attention back on the red stoplight.

“I’m not sure,” Kazunari said. “Probably not. I don’t think anyone’d really remember me for much outside of being the super awesome life of the party~!” His light tone didn’t quite wipe the skeptical look on Itaru’s face. “... If anything, Tsumu-Tsumu said I might wanna go give my old middle school teacher in Fuyou a visit.”

Itaru hummed. “Middle school, huh… Y’know, Kazunari, of all the people in the play right now, I think the two of us are the ones being carried.” Kazunari raised an eyebrow. “‘s that so?” he asked.

“Yeah. You and me… we’re just cruising on what Banri and Tsumugi are doing. They’re doing their best to get closure or whatever, right?” Itaru gives Kazunari a glance from the corner of his eyes. “But you and me… we’re kind of the same, don’t you think? Acting this way or that way so people don’t think we’re freaks of nature.”

Kazunari nearly flinched at that. Maybe so, he thought, but he and Itaru were fundamentally different in a lot of ways. Itaru changed himself to survive. Kazunari changed himself to be liked. Itaru wore that fake outer shell like a mask to be discarded, while Kazunari’s had turned into what he considered to be a reflection of his real self: functionally the same, but a little stilted.

“Sorry, that was harsh. What I’m sayin’ is… well, like me, you got some baggage from your school times too, huh?” His gaze was unsettlingly sharp, and Kazunari felt like those pink eyes were going to cut him apart and see everything inside of him. “So… the two of us gotta work it out. Can’t leave Banri and Tsumugi hanging.”

Itaru’s gaze returned back to the road as the streetlight turned green. Kazunari's gaze dropped to the car dashboard. “Yeah,” he said. “I got it.”

Silence pervaded the space of the car as they kept driving down the road. “Hey, wanna stop by the arcade? I’ll win you something nice from the claw machines.” Kazunari snorted, leaning back against the passenger seat.

“Dunno, Itarun. Can you get a prize before dinner?”

“Hey.” Itaru shot him a dirty look that quickly morphed into the faintest of smirks. “I resent that.”

Kazunari laughed.

\---

“Hey, Kazunari, wait up!”

Kazunari slowed in his steps, looking up from his phone and half turning as Banri ran to catch up to him. “You on your way home?” Banri asked. Kazunari grinned and nodded, adjusting the strap of his bag over his shoulder.

“Yeppers,” he replied. “Just finished up my last class. Are you heading back to the dorms too, Setzer?”

Banri nodded. “Yeah, last class got cancelled.” Not that Kazunari thought a class suspension would have stopped Banri from just ditching, but he’d give his junior the benefit of the doubt.

“If that’s the case, let’s stop by a cafe before heading back!” Kazunari invited. “A new one opened up on the way back to the dorms, and I’ve been wanting to stop by.”

“Sure,” Banri agreed. “Your treat, ‘kay, senpai?”

Kazunari stuck his tongue out. “You only call me senpai when you want something,” he complained playfully. “Pay for your own snacks!”

“Aw, c’mon!” Banri whined, nudging Kazunari with his elbow. “I'm sugar deprived, y’know?” Kazunari rolled his eyes and nudged back. “Yeah? Furuche-san was complaining the other day about how you were at Hyodoru’s anmitsu.”

“Man, that old man never shuts up,” Banri said with a dramatic sigh. “Listen, if Hyodo didn’t want me to eat their anmitsu, then _maybe_ they shouldn’t have eaten my donuts,” he huffed.

Kazunari laughed. “Okay, okay, I’ll buy you something.” As if he could ever say no to -- well, to _anyone,_ really, but that wasn’t the sentiment. Banri made a whoop as they approached the cafe storefront. “Sweet! Get me whatever, I’ll go find us some seats.”

Ten minutes later found Kazunari with a frappuccino in one hand and a cappuccino in the other. Banri was seated near the window, flipping through his phone in his seat against the wall, which was covered in pink and green crepe paper and fairy lights.

Kazunari slid the hot coffee toward Banri, who made a face. “Boo, you whore,” he said with no bite. Kazunari laughed, taking out his phone. “That’s what you get for making me treat you,” he said, positioning his own drink so that the sprinkles on top could be seen on camera. “Hey, Setzer, say cheese!”

Banri lazily lifted one hand into a peace sign, the other still tapping at the screen of his phone. Kazunari snapped a shot, grinning as he checked the picture. “Looks great! Thanks for being my background,” Kazunari teased, poking his straw through the hole on the top of the cup.

“Duh. I’m a sexy backdrop,” Banri said. Kazunari snorted and took a sip of his drink. He made a face. That was _way_ too sweet. He placed the cup back down on the table. There was a moment of silence, but before Kazunari could think to say something, Banri beat him to it.

“Hey, I heard from Tsumugi-san that you’re planning on visiting Fuyou?”

“Yeah,” Kazunari said. “Actually, since we have practice later, I was gonna ask if you guys wanted to come with me.” Banri hummed, taking a sip of his own drink. He made a contemplative expression.

“I mean, if y’all had to hear my embarrassing stories from Hanasaki, then I wanna hear yours too,” Banri said, pushing the warm drink closer to Kazunari and snatching the frappuccino from the table. “Hey, trade with me. You’re so cheap.”

“Sure,” Kazunari laughed. Banri was always perceptive, wasn’t he? “And I’m not sure if you’ll find any embarrassing stories. I was a good kid, unlike you.”

Banri stuck his tongue out and sipped at the straw. “Sure you were,” he said. “Isn’t everyone? But, hey, seriously.” He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, and Kazunari was met with Banri’s intense stare. “... If you don’t wanna go, you don’t have to, okay? I don’t care what Tsumugi-san or Kantoku-chan said.”

Kazunari blinked. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he was fairly sure it hadn’t been that. “... Yeah, ‘course,” he said softly, taking a sip of the coffee. “I know. But I…” He exhaled, then leaned back, letting his gaze wander to the people walking past the cafe window. When he looked back at Banri, there was a surety in his gaze that hadn’t been there before.

  
“I want to.”

Somehow, saying it out loud felt like a prophecy. A promise, solidifying his desire. _I want to,_ he’d said out loud, and now that he had, he felt like he really, truly meant it. Banri stared into his eyes for a moment, and Kazunari stared right back.

There was a beat of silence.

“Okay, cool,” Banri said, breaking their little staring competition first. “Just makin’ sure. Now that you’ve decided, don’t back out, yeah, senpai?”

Kazunari grinned. “Of course I won’t. And stop calling me senpai, I’m not buying you another drink.”

“Man!”

\---

“Oh, jeez, I really haven’t been here in a long time,” Kazunari muttered, looking around at Fuyou Middle School. Everything seemed smaller, now that he was just a bit taller, but he could still find his way around well enough.

“It’s hard to imagine you bein’ all tiny and goody-two-shoed like you said you were,” Banri said. Kazunari snorted, and elbowed him. “Be quiet, you,” he said lightheartedly. “I’ll bite you.”

Banri stuck his tongue out. “Yeah? Bet.”

“Okay, kids, that’s gross,” Itaru said, rolling his eyes and lightly smacking both of them on the head. Kazunari made a noise of protest, rubbing his head dramatically. “Itarun’s so mean!” he complained. “Tsumu-Tsumu, protect me!”

Tsumugi only laughed at Kazunari’s pain, which was super rude, but Kazunari didn’t have to say anything else on the matter, as he looked up at the building. “C’mon,” he said instead. “There’s somewhere I want to show you guys.”

He led the way up to a little classroom tucked away on the third floor. “Where are we going?” Tsumugi asked, looking around as they walked past halls of empty classrooms. “The art room!” Kazunari said brightly. “Remember when I told you about that time I cut class? That’s where we’re going.”

“So you _weren’t_ a good little boy, then!” Banri said, tone almost accusatory, if it weren’t for the laugh behind it. Kazunari rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. “I was!” he protested. “I just--”

“Miyoshi?”

Kazunari stopped in his tracks as a teacher emerged from the hallway on their left. “Sensei!” Kazunari called out in surprise. Akazawa-sensei smiled at him, and it grew wider as he looked at the rest of their group.

“I heard you were coming, but I didn’t expect to see you so soon. I almost didn’t recognize you,” he said. “And you brought friends, huh? That’s good.”

“Fam, this is Akazawa-sensei,” Kazunari introduced. “He was my art teacher back in middle school. Sensei, that’s Setzer, Itarun, and Tsumu-Tsumu!”

“Settsu Banri, Chigasaki Itaru, and Tsukioka Tsumugi,” Itaru corrected quickly, giving the teacher a charming smile and holding a hand out, which Akazawa-sensei shook. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you all as well,” Akazawa-sensei said, smiling as he gave them all a bow. “I’m glad to know that Miyoshi has people looking out after him.”

Kazunari laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “C’mon, sensei, you make me sound so sad.”

“I’m just glad you have a lot of people with you now,” Akazawa-sensei said lightly. “Back in middle school, you looked lonely. But I’m glad you can smile brightly now.” There was a short pause, before he continued, “By the way, what are you doing now?”

“Oh! Actually, I’m part of a theater troupe,” Kazunari said, gesturing to his three companions and choosing not to comment on the first part of his statement. “We’re all from the same troupe.” Akazawa-sensei raised an eyebrow. “Miyoshi in theater, huh…? I never thought I’d see you onstage. You have to invite me to your next play, alright?”

Kazunari saluted. “Aye, aye! Actually, we got some tickets to give you right now. But, ‘course, aside from that, me and Setzer study at Amabi.”

“Really? Well, Miyoshi was always good at art,” Akazawa-sensei said with a nod. Then he blinked, as if realizing something. “Actually, since you’re all here… There’s a few of Miyoshi’s artworks on display, as well as a certain artwork made by someone who used a canvas left in the art room without permission.”

Kazunari blinked. “Eh? Those works are still on display? Wait, wait, more importantly-- sensei, you knew it was me who made that painting?”

Akazawa-sensei laughed. “Of course,” he said. “You know, Miyoshi, I saw you sneaking out of the art room back then.”

“Ah.” There was a laugh from behind them as Banri started snickering at Kazunari, who turned and pouted. “Setzer, don’t laugh! You’re the worst.”

“You love me,” Banri said, rolling his eyes. “Hey, sensei, are you gonna show us to Kazunari-san’s works or what?”

“Banri, don’t be rude,” Itaru chastised. There was an exasperated smile on his face, which turned apologetic as he faced Akazawa-sensei. “I’m very sorry for this brat’s manners, or lack thereof,” he apologized, which, in turn, made Kazunari snort.

Akazawa-sensei looked amused nonetheless. “It’s fine. I’m used to kids with smart mouths,” he said. “But, sure, I’ll lead the way. You don’t mind, do you, Miyoshi?”

“Aha, sure. I don’t mind. But don’t expect that much,” he said, wagging a finger at his three companions. “Middle school me was a totally different guy.”

Akazawa-sensei laughed, speaking as he began to lead the way to the exhibition. “He’s right,” he said. “Miyoshi was a very quiet kid, didn’t you know? It feels strange, especially looking at him now.”

“Forgive my rudeness, but that sounds fake,” Itaru said. Banri nodded in agreement. “Quiet Kazunari? Was he possessed or something?”

“Hey, you both don’t have to be so weird about it!” Kazunari whined, moving behind Tsumugi, who laughed. “Jeez, you’re both so mean. You didn’t believe me when I said it, and when sensei says it, you don’t believe it either? Do you need pictures for proof?”

Banri perked up. “Oh, do you have pics? I need to see that.”

“No!”

“I do,” Akazawa-sensei said. Kazunari gasped in mock betrayal. “Sensei, don’t--!” But Akazawa-sensei was already taking out his phone, and Kazunari resigned himself to sighing. Tsumugi patted his back reassuringly.

“It’s just us, so don’t worry,” he said. “But if it really upsets you, I can ask for him not to show.”

Kazunari shook his head, a smile coming onto his face. “Nah, it’s fine,” he said. “I don’t really mind that much. And it feels kinda nice, too. Like a proud mom doting on her kid, y’know?”

Tsumugi smiled at him. It was that mild, mysterious smile he wore when he knew something that everyone else didn’t, or when he was about to win rock-paper-scissors for the thirty-eighth time in a row.

“You’re right,” he said. “Akazawa-san does look very proud of you.”

\---

“Tadano won't have a hair of involvement with gambling after this either. If it's about school fees, there are any number of other ways,” Itaru -- no, _Futami_ \-- said. Kazunari was sweating from the heat of the stage lights that had been on them for the past two hours, as well as the added weight of the backpack on his back.

They were nearing the end of the play, now. Just a few more lines, and closing night would end. Just a few more moments, as Masato Tadano, and Kazunari could return to being his bright, bubbly self.

Surprisingly, though, it didn’t feel horrible playing this character. He’d never hated it, but there was a sort of ease that came over him when he’d slipped into character for their first run of the show, and that had lasted until the end.

“Honestly, I'd wanted you to discuss it with me before it came to this, though,” Futami scolded, and Kazunari’s eyes dropped to the floor. “... Yes. I’m sorry,” he mumbled. He opened his mouth as if to say more, his mouth curving around the words _thank you,_ but in the end, they snapped shut without saying anything.

As he turned to walk away, he caught a glimpse of Futami’s lips curving up into a faint smile before dropping back into a line. Shinbashi’s voice followed him as he exited stage right. All that was left for him now was curtain call.

“I remembered! Futami-sensei, you came as the student teacher when I was in high school! I was defeated by you while trying to beat you, and that was the reason for my reformation! I looked up to you so I thought I'd become a teacher--"

Kazunari peeked out the curtain, watching the way Banri acted out his role. His gaze washed past Shinbashi, past Futami, and to the audience. In the darkness of the audience seats in the theater, he could make out Akazawa-sensei watching from his seat.

Kazunari grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, check out my twitter! link in profile. i like kazunari.


End file.
